Fighter Pilot Stories: Patrick James
by xX Harbinger Xx
Summary: My second FPS interview, this time with Patrick James from Ace Combat Zero. He started the war as Crow 3 but ended it as Galm 2. This is his story. Note: This was 'written' before the final mission, so PJ didn't die yet. These are basically his last words


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat; Namco does**

**Reporter**: Welcome to fighter Pilot Stories; I'm your host Skullface515. Today, I am interviewing Patrick James who flew as Crow 3 early in the war, then as Galm 2 when Larry Foulke went MIA.

**PJ**: Thank you for the introduction Skullface515.

**Reporter**: Anything you'll like to tell us right now?

**PJ**: Yes; I'm going to propose to my girlfriend soon. I love you baby!

**Reporter**: Aww, so cute. When?

**PJ**: I was going to make it a surprise, but this article probably wouldn't be released in time to ruin the surprise. I will after the mission that is coming up in a few hours.

**Reporter**: What is this mission?

**PJ**: I can't tell you in detail, but I can say that we are flying into North Belka and destroying the V2. Cipher will be destroying it while we provide cover.

**Reporter**: Sounds like a dangerous mission. Are you sure that you'll make it out?

**PJ**: I got Galm 1 on my side. I can trust my life with him.

**Reporter**: So Patrick James—

**PJ**: Please, call me PJ for short.

**Reporter**: Ok PJ, how did you end up in the Ustio Mercenary Unit?

**PJ**: I grew up in the town called Solis Ortus in Ustio. I was born and raised there. You knew everyone and everyone knew you. It was one of those rare towns where you didn't have to worry about locking your doors. I came to love that little mountain town. It was the perfect quiet town, but when the Belkans invaded it was horrible. I heard on the news that the war had starting in Ustio, so I rushed there to get my family out, but it was too late. My father was killed while defending the family, my mom and sister were both raped and murdered, and my little brother is still missing (weeps). Because of this, I went to the recruitment station to join the UMU and to kill those who had killed my family.

**Reporter**: Wait, if you came from Solis Ortus, wouldn't that make you a regular fighter pilot instead of a mercenary?

**PJ**: It would, but at the time I was living with my girlfriend in the country of Ratio and not in Ustio.

**Reporter**: Did you have any of your friends come with you to help you to that?

**PJ**: I barely knew anyone in Ratio and I can't find any of my friends in Solis Ortus, although I did make new ones at Valais Air Base where I was signing up to become a mercenary. They were Cipher and Solo Wing.

**Reporter**: What missions have you flown in the Belkan War?

**PJ**: Well, my squadron and I did help destroy Excalibur, and it was also the first mission I had with Galm Team. I flew at least one mission into Area B7R and I flew a bombing mission in Hoffnung. I started to fly more and more missions with Galm Team as time went on.

**Reporter**: What was your least favorite mission or missions?

**PJ**: The worst mission ever was the Hoffnung Bombings. I thought it was a precision bombing mission but it turned out to be a carpet bombing to destroy the whole city, military and civilian. I don't believe in killing civilians who don't pose a threat to you.

**Reporter**: I heard that Solo Wing didn't like your ideals about the war and the role you play in it while you both were flying in Operation Battle-Axe. What did he say and how did you respond to him?

**PJ**: I told him that I was fighting for peace and to end the bloodshed that's happening in this war. He claimed that creating more bloodshed wasn't going to end it. Solo Wing also made a remark saying that flying with those ideals swimming around in my head was going to get me killed.

**Reporter**: So what is your plan for after the war?

**PJ**: I want to end the war as quickly as possible no matter what it takes so that I can go home to my girlfriend and hopefully marry her.

**Reporter**: Even though he said that stuff about you and your ideals, are you and Solo Wing still friends?

**PJ**: Well, we can't be now since he went missing in action after the seven nuclear blasts. I hope he's okay.

**Reporter**: Do you think this mission, the one you'll fly in shortly, will end the war for good?

**PJ**: I really think so. The official war ended around six months ago, but a terrorist group called A World with No Boundaries has been keeping us from going home, so I want to end it here and now.

**Reporter**: Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer to do that. Thanks for your time and good luck on your mission.

**PJ**: Thank you; I will.

**Reporter**: There's one thing though. I need to see you again to show you a friend of mine that shares the same ideals as you and has always been looking for a pilot like you.

**PJ**: Sure thing.

_The reporter waited for PJ to return from his final mission. When it was over and the pilots returned, Cipher reported PJ as being shot down over Avalon Dam. His girlfriend was rushed to Valais while an air rescue team was sent to pick him up. After 36 hours of searching, only a panel from his F-16C was found. Patrick James was killed in action on December 31, 1995 while protecting Cipher from the same fate. His girlfriend received a Medal of Honor for PJ's actions and a piece of his aircraft for remembrance. She still lives in Ratio, lonelier than what PJ left it at the start of the Belkan War. The panel and the flowers he meant to give to her were placed next to the tree where the panel was found in. _


End file.
